Pearl (Poker)
|name = Pearl |age = 6 |birth = January 15 |gender = Female |species = Underworlder |first_appearance = Super Mario and the Underworld Trials |status = Alive |affiliation = The Underworld}} Pearl is the six-year-old daughter of Ruby and a major character in ''Super Mario and the Underworld Trials''. She quickly befriends Mario and co. throughout their stay in the Underworld, and cheers them on as they collect the Mystic Stones in the Underworld Trials. Appearance Pearl resembles a small girl. She has pale gray skin, as well as pink eyes and mouth. Like other Underworlders, Pearl has crystalized hair, being red just like her mother's. Pearl's attire consists of a full-body pale red dress with white frills. Rare shots of her show that she also wears dark-red leggings under her dress. She also has a pink gem at the center of her dress, similar to Peach, and wears brown shoes. Personality Pearl is kindhearted and innocent, being very sweet and gentle towards others. She is also very friendly, as shown when she becomes fast friends with Mario and co. Like her mother, Pearl is also very generous, as she doesn't mind letting Mario and his friends sleep in her room. She has a very playful side to her personality, as she enjoys playing tea party with her friends and games on her mother's computer. Thanks to her mother's teachings she has been raised to never forget her manners, and is generally warm to be around. Pearl can get emotional at times however, and can sometimes be scared. This is shown when Mario reports to Ruby that one of the worlds of the Underworld Trials has been destroyed. Pearl is also prone to crying when she gets hurt, sad, or scared, which her mother is often needed to calm her down. Relationships Ruby TBA Mario TBA Luigi TBA Peach TBA Yoshi TBA Wario TBA Bowser TBA Appearances Super Mario and the Underworld Trials Pearl makes her debut in ''Super Mario and the Underworld Trials''. She is first seen eavesdropping on her mother talking with Mario. She then appears and asks who Ruby is talking to. Mario is then introduced to Pearl, and when it is decided Mario will be sleeping with Pearl in her room, she is overjoyed and becomes fast friends with the plumber. Throughout the game she can be seen cheering on Mario and co. as they collect more Mystic Stones from the Underworld Trials. She can also be seen interacting with the other characters, such as watching TV with Wario or getting a ride around the Underworld by Yoshi. Super Mario Kart: Switch Circuit Pearl makes her first playable appearance in ''Super Mario Kart: Switch Circuit'' as a featherweight character, where she has among the highest acceleration and handling stats in the roster, but her top speed and weight stats drop to the lowest levels. Her special item is the Mystic Stone, which she shares with Ruby, Belle, Brooke, Brittany, and Sarina. Under normal circumstances, Pearl is an unlockable character, and is available by earning a three-star rank on all cups in the 50cc engine class, including the 8 Cup. However, if one has a save file of Super Mario and the Underworld Trials on their Nintendo Switch, Pearl becomes a starting driver. Gallery PearlPoker.png|Pearl in Super Mario and the Underworld Trials.